


We’re Off to See the Wizard

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Divide and Conquer", "Into the Fire", "Out of Mind", "Hathor";Vague ones for "Need", "The Broca Divide", anything with the NID in itSummary: An inattentive moment of the past threatens the future of the SGC-- Sequel to ’There’s No Place Like Home’ and ’Follow the YellowBrick Road’ You really need to read the aforementioned stories oryou’ll be totally lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

We're Off to See the Wizard

They watched the figure separate from the group, making his way into the trees. Communicating silently they observed the human relieving himself. Once he was finished they surrounded and subdued him. The procedure was over quickly and he soon rejoined his comrades unaware that he had just been turned into a walking time bomb.

<><><><><>

"P2Z383 apparently was a goa’uld world, at least that’s what the architecture suggests but all our information seems to point to it being abandoned," Major Samantha Carter reported to the gathered people. SG-1 and General Hammond were seated around the briefing room table discussing their next mission.

"It’s the ‘seems to’ part that has me worried," Colonel Jack O’Neill said, playing with his pen. He looked around the briefing room table and saw that he wasn’t alone in his feelings. No one had a problem with scavenging goa’uld leftovers, the problems usually started when the previous owners protested to their scavenging.

"There are no guarantees sir but the MALP has been in position for a month and there have been six UAV flyovers. In all that time we’ve seen no signs of life," Sam answered with a small shrug.

"The one UAV that made it into the ruins showed signs of a hurried retreat. It is possible the goa’uld left much behind," Teal’c said.

General Hammond looked at his best team seated around him. He knew the risks, they all did. True they could really use some goa’uld technology, but not at the cost of human lives. "It’s your decision colonel."

Jack shared glances with his team, silently seeking their opinions. It was their lives on the line as well.

"If I can find out whose place it was…was maybe we can get an idea of how safe it is," Daniel Jackson volunteered.

Jack shrugged. "We could give it a couple of hours sir. Take a quick peek then go from there."

Hammond nodded. "Very well. You ship out at 0830 tomorrow."

<><><><><>

Daniel followed Teal’c through the rubble-strewn corridors his eyes darting from wall to wall as he tried to decipher the hieroglyphs at a glance. He knew their only clue as to whose place this had been was literally written on the walls. But he also knew that a lengthy study was highly unlikely. True the palace looked to be abandoned but given the fact that they all had their proverbial pictures on the goa’uld post office walls, if there was the slightest chance they could have company they were going home. Maybe they could call the Tok’ra and get them to investigate the place. He dismissed that thought with a silent grim chuckle. When was the last time the Tok’ra had helped them? If this place had any goodies it was more likely they’d take it all for themselves and not share a bit.

Teal’c stopped before a large door and held up his hand motioning for them to stop. Jack stepped up from his position at the rear, leaving Sam to watch their six. "Whatcha got?"

"This is the goa’uld equivalent of the armory. If any weapons survived they will be in here."

Jack nodded. "Daniel. Any idea whose house we’re burgling?"

The archaeologist shook his head. "None of the hieroglyphs I’ve translated mention anyone in particular."

"It does seem pretty deserted sir," Sam spoke up motioning towards their footprints clearly visible in the thick dust.

"I concur. This place has been abandoned for quite some time."

"Can your staff blow this door?"

"Not easily. These doors were designed to be resistant to such weaponry."

"Figures. Carter, bring your C-4?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

"Sweet. All yours," he said, taking her position at the junction of the two corridors. "Just don’t bring the place down."

She slipped off her pack and made short work of attaching a small charge to the locking mechanism. A few minutes later they were waving their hands to clear the dust from the air as they pushed the heavy doors open.

The room was large, about forty feet square, its high ceiling supported by half a dozen columns. Arranged neatly in tall rows were shelf after shelf of weapons, zats, staff weapons and various other things Jack couldn’t identify at a glance. "Holy buckets," he muttered looking at all the booty.

With Sam watching the door the three men explored the armory. "There are enough zats for everyone at the SGC to have one," Daniel said.

"And staff weapons and stun grenades…oh my," Jack said.

"And tacs," Teal’c reported, opening a box.

"This oughta keep the NID off our backs," Sam said from the doorway.

"Yeah. If we can get it out of here without the owner getting wind of it."

"I don’t think that’ll be a problem Jack," Daniel said from across the room.

"Why?" Jack asked, joining him.

"Because unless someone’s opened a direct line to hell the owner’s dead," he reported picking up a small golden figurine from a tiny altar in the corner of the room.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah. It was Hathor."

"Cool. That bitch owes us."

<><><><><>

"So you’re saying this was Hathor’s planet?" George asked, picking up the small gold figurine Daniel had brought back.

"Yes sir. Possibly a home world or something."

"It is not uncommon for goa’uld to have several worlds under their control and unknown to the other system lords to which they can flee or store weapons," Teal’c said.

"Like a secret base," Sam said.

"Or a bat cave," Jack interjected gaining him several eye rolls.

"I see," George replied distractedly. Jack watched the older man as he sat at the head of the table. He fiddled with the figurine running his fingers up and down its surface almost as though he was caressing it.

They sat there for another minute in expectant silence. "Sir?" Jack prodded.

George shook his head. "Ooh. Dismissed," he said, getting to his feet.

"Sir?" Sam asked, glancing at Jack. "Aren’t we going back to the planet?"

"Yes sir. There are enough toys there to keep the NID off our backs for months. And that’s just in the one room. We have no idea what else might be there."

"Yes of course," Hammond replied, turning to go to his office.

"General," Jack protested stepping towards the man. "We thought we’d go back…I dunno, now?"

"I see no reason for that colonel. Major Carter, how long did you estimate the planet had been abandoned?"

"Likely several hundred years, possible ever since Hathor was marooned on earth," she answered, giving Jack an apologetic look.

"Then I see no reason why this can’t wait until tomorrow," he said with a definite note of finality in his voice.

Jack watched him go into his office and close the door, then turned to the rest of his team. "I don’t get this. I know for a fact the NID’s been on his six about getting stuff."

"He does sorta have a point sir. If noone’s come looking for the weapons in centuries, what are the chances they will in the next twelve hours?" Sam said lamely. Though in truth she was as puzzled by the general’s behavior as the rest of them were.

"With the fortunes we experience," Teal’c said, raising his eyebrow. "We should have transported the material immediately upon its discovery."

"You’re saying with our luck it’ll be gone by morning?" Jack translated.

"Is that not what I said?" Teal’c responded as Sam and Daniel struggled to contain themselves.

"Let’s go before they get started," Sam said, ushering Daniel out of the room.

The ringing of the phone dragged Jack out of his slumber. If you could call falling asleep in front of the TV slumber. He answered on the third ring after digging in the couch cushions for the phone. "O’Neill," he growled.

"Sir. Sergeant Davis. We have a situation here."

"What is it?" Jack asked instantly awake trying to think of what could go wrong.

"Sir. I have two members of the NID here. They have orders to take Teal’c."

"What! That’s bullshit. Call Hammond…"

"Sir…" Davis interrupted. "General Hammond signed the order," he said, disbelief clear in his voice.

Jack thought for a moment, shocked into silence. George had been acting strangely earlier but…"Ok. I’m on my way in. Call Carter and Daniel and do not let them take Teal’c anywhere, I don’t care if you have to sit on them," he ordered.

Forty minutes later he hurried down the corridors nearly pushing unfortunate airmen out of his way. This had to be some kind of sick joke. There was just no way in hell Hammond would sell Teal’c out. Over the past four years the man had done everything he could to keep Teal’c out of the NID’s clutches including standing orders that the front gate was to notify him when they crossed the first check point to allowing the jaffa carte blanche to retreat to the Land of Light should everything else fail.

Spying the pair of strangers in the briefing room he paused for a second and slipped on his ‘I can kill you with my bare hands’ look. He strode purposefully into the room. "Can SOMEONE tell me what the hell is so important that you have to show up like thieves in the night to kidnap my jaffa?" he demanded not all of his ire feigned.

"Colonel O’Neill I presume. I’m Colonel Calvert and this is Major Ganzer," the apparent leader of the duo proclaimed, relatively unphased by Jack’s bluster.

Jack nodded. "What’s this I hear about orders to take Teal’c? You know we’ve been through this before. He’s a valued member of the SGC and on my team. He’s not your personal guinea pig."

"Yes sir. We know. Which is why we called to confirm these orders," Calvert said, handing Jack a slip of paper. "I spoke to General Hammond myself not four hours ago. He confirmed the transfer. In fact he demanded that we retrieve Teal’c tonight."

Jack studied the paper. It sure as hell looked like George’s handwriting. But it couldn’t be. "Look Colonel. There has to be a mistake."

"Maybe so. But my orders are clear. I am to have Teal’c away from this base by morning," Calvert insisted. Jack took a good look at the man. Unlike their previous encounters with the NID, he appeared reluctant to take Teal’c. In fact he looked to be as puzzled as Jack was.

Jack sighed. This was a battle he couldn’t win, not with the ammunition he had at the moment. "Look," he repeated. "Let me get a hold of Hammond. We can clear this whole mess up."

<><><><><>

Sam kicked the door shut with her foot, trying not to spill the groceries she was carrying. It seemed silly to stock up right before going off world again but she knew she couldn’t survive forever on take out and canned pop. Besides the mission to retrieve the weapons should be a nice and easy in and out and she’d likely be sleeping in her own bed tomorrow night.

She put the groceries away and turned on the oven, popping in a frozen pizza before stripping off her jacket and hanging it in the hall. Looking at her watch she realized she’d have time for a quick bath before her dinner was ready. She headed up the stairs and started the tub. She walked back down the hall, unbuttoning her fatigue shirt as she went.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing her boots, the sound of the running water masking the faint sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Tossing her boots aside and peeling off her socks she stood up and let out a small scream at the figure silhouetted in the doorway. Fear gave way to relief then puzzlement as she recognized him. "Sir? What are you doing here?" Recognition changed to terror as he came towards her, the light from the hall glinting off the knife in his hand.

<><><><><>

Jack slammed the phone down for the third time in as many minutes. "Where the hell is he?" he muttered, checking the list again. He’d already tried George’s house, his daughter’s house, the man’s pager and cell phone. All to naught.

Which was an even odder piece to this already baffling puzzle. The old man was never out of communication. Never.

For someone of a remarkable spry sixty-five he kept hours that would exhaust a younger man. In fact the most time he’d taken off in the past five years had been Fraiser’s enforced medical leave after the drug induced heart attack of a month ago.

Maybe there’d been complication to that Fraiser hadn’t thought of. He had been acting odd in the briefing. Jack knew he was grasping at straws but he tended to grasp when he was desperate.

Jack picked up the phone to summon a couple of SF’s and send them to Hammond’s house. He’d rather go himself but he was afraid if he did he’d return to find Teal’c Nevada bound or worse, vanished.

‘Medical Emergency Level 19, Lab 6’

‘Medical Emergency Level 19, Lab 6’

Recognizing the location Jack dropped the phone, not hearing the voice on the other end.

Five minutes later he skidded to a halt outside Daniel’s office, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of the gathered personnel milling about. It reminded him of the last time he’d driven by a car wreck. He pushed his way through the small crowd and stopped dead at the sight of Fraiser leaning over an all too familiar figure. "Doc?" he asked, kneeling beside her. "What the hell is going on?"

"I just came to empty the trash like I do every night and found him," the janitor answered before Fraiser could.

"Did you see anything Ez?" he asked the old man who had been their janitor from the first days of the SGC.

"No sir. Nothing. It was nice and quiet like," the man reported, his worry clear on his face.

Jack nodded. "Doc? How is he?" Jack asked as the woman directed a pair of onlookers to put Daniel on a gurney. His friend was unconscious, his face covered in blood. Janet had apparently cut off his shirt to check for injuries and Jack could see the beginnings of horrendous bruises all over his back and chest, some already a livid purple red.

Janet stood back as the airmen started to wheel Daniel out of the room. "It’s…not good sir. I’ll know more when I can examine him further," she said.

Jack nodded his dismissal and then stood there as the last of the onlookers left. What the hell was going on? First Hammond turned Teal’c over to the NID then someone used Daniel as a punching bag. Jesus it was like a few weeks ago when the imposter was running around…Trying not to trip over the scattered debris he hurried to the phone and yanked the receiver off the hook. "Castleman. Get someone over to Major Carter’s house. I want her back here if you have to drag her in in her pajamas," he ordered. Maybe he was over reacting but something told him it was time to circle the wagons.

<><><><><>

Major Thomas Castleman knocked on Sam’s door, relieved to see lights still shining through the curtained windows. Despite the late hour she had to still be awake.

"Maybe she’s in the tub or something?" Captain Martinez suggested, walking across the porch to peer in the windows.

"Yeah. Well O’Neill wants her back ASAP," Castleman said, pounding again. This time the door glided open. The two men shared looks and simultaneously drew their weapons. They slowly entered the house, their ears perking at the faint sound of running water.

"Son of a…" Martinez exclaimed hurrying across the room. He knelt beside the prone figure feeling for a pulse. "She’s still alive," he said, grimacing at all the blood.

"Not for much longer," Castleman said, kneeling beside him. "We gotta get her back to the base."

"But a hospital…"

"Will ask too many questions and is too far away. We can have her in the infirmary in fifteen minutes."

Martinez nodded, getting to his feet and yanking a quilt off the sofa to wrap her in. He picked Sam up trying not to jar the unconscious woman too much.

"NO!" a voice screamed. Both men turned to see a blood covered figure rushing towards them his knife held high. Barely registering whom it was Castleman squeezed off two shots, dropping the assailant in his tracks.

<><><><><>

Jack ran down the halls, Teal’c hot on his heels. He slid into the infirmary ignoring the pair of armed guards. "Castleman?" he demanded.

"Sir. We went to get Major Carter like you asked. We found her unconscious in her living room…there was blood…" Castleman shook his head as if to clear the image. "We were bringing her back here when…we were attacked." He pointed to the unconscious figure of General Hammond handcuffed to a bed.

"There has to be some mistake…"

"Sir," Martinez interrupted. "He came after us with this." The man held up a blood covered military issue knife in a plastic bag.

Jack took the knife and stared at it, swallowing hard. Just then the curtains opened and Janet walked out, slowly pulling off her crimson stained gloves. The same garish color was liberally splattered on her normally pristine lab coat.

"Doc?" She looked up at him, a dazed look on her face. He felt his stomach sink. "You are NOT going to say what I think you’re going to say."

"Doctor Fraiser. What is the condition of Major Carter?" Teal’c demanded.

"I…Colonel…I regret…"

"No."

"Sir she…" Janet paused and took a deep breath. "Major Carter passed away at 0152," she said, tears running down her face.

I’m sorry sir. There was just too much damage. Maybe if they’d found her earlier but…" She trailed off. It had been an hour since she’d tried to save her friend and still couldn’t quite believe whose name was on the death certificate.

"It’s ok doc. I know you did your best," Jack said flatly, reading the report. The doctor had identified at least twenty different stab wounds. Teal’c would have had a hard time surviving that. "What about Hammond?"

"He’ll survive sir. There was one wound to his thigh and another to his shoulder. We have him sedated right now. Though him living through this might not be a good thing," she answered, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Any idea what sent him off the deep end?" Jack asked. Maybe he could get George’s last order rescinded on grounds of mental incompetence. It was worth a shot anyway.

"I was wondering that sir. I did DNA tests. It is our Hammond. I ran an MRI looking for a goa’uld or maybe a tumor or something to explain it all. I found this." She handed him a sheet of paper.

Jack recognized the rough shape of a human skull. He shook his head. It was too late to play twenty questions. "Tell me what I’m looking at."

"The same as this." She handed him another piece of paper. They were obviously different people but both had similarities. "This one is General Hammond. This is Martouf’s post mortem exam."

Jack looked again seeing the similarity. "Hammond was a zatarc? That’s not possible. He’s only been off world twice for cryin out loud."

"But the second time WAS on a goa’uld occupied world when he went to Chulak then to Hathor’s planet. You guys were there for several hours after your rescue. And from what little Anise told me, the zatarc procedure only takes a couple of minutes."

"Ok. Let’s assume that’s where he got zapped. How do we fix it?"

Janet shook her head. "I don’t think you can sir. The best Anise could offer was a maybe."

Jack sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. It just kept getting better and better. "What about Daniel? And it damn well better be good news."

"He’s got three broken ribs, but no internal bleeding which is good. He’s also got a dislocated shoulder, which will heal fine in a few weeks…" she trailed off.

"I’m sensing a but here."

"Once he…was down…he was kicked. A lot. His kidneys are badly bruised and…I’m worried about his spine. He can’t feel his legs right now. The x-rays don’t show any fractures but we won’t know for sure until the swelling goes down. Teal’c’s with him."

Jack silently nodded trying to wrap his brain around all that had happened in the last few hours. "Sir?" Janet interrupted his thoughts. "Maybe we should call Jacob. He deserves to know."

Jack buried his head in his hands. "Yeah. That’ll be fun. Excuse me Selmac can you keep Jake from killing me when I tell him his best friend hacked his…." He stopped not wanting to continue.

"Excuse me Colonel. We need you in the control room," Sergeant Davis said from the door.

"Davis what is it?" Jack asked impatiently in no mood for another emergency.

"Sir...please…" he said, a distressed look on his face.

Sharing a look with Janet, Jack got up and followed the sergeant through the briefing room and down the stairs.

"You will dial up these coordinates." He heard Teal’c say.

"My God Teal’c. What are you doing?" Janet demanded, reaching the bottom of the stairs and seeing the jaffa standing in the control room. He was carrying a quilt wrapped human size bundle. It took Jack a second to realize what…who his friend was carrying.

"Teal’c…buddy. Whatcha doing?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

"We must return to P2Z383," Teal’c stated, his voice resolute.

"We will. Soon but…why don’t you let us take Carter back…to the infirmary," Jack cajoled wondering vaguely if his friend had lost his mind.

"O’Neill you do not understand. It is very likely that Hathor left behind a sarcophagus in addition to the weapons. It may as yet revive Major Carter but we must move quickly."

"Teal’c I know a sarcophagus can work wonders but…" Janet started.

"I have seen people revived hours after death, but the longer we tarry the less the chances of success."

Jack looked at Janet and saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes. A look shared by the personnel in the control room. "Doc. Get Danny and Hammond ready to travel."

"Colonel. They’re in no condition…"

"Look doc. You said it yourself. You can’t do much for either of them. There’s no cure for Hammond short of a lobotomy. Give him this," Jack said quietly looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes bounced from Teal’c to Jack and back. It was a slim chance…but SG-1 seemed to thrive on slim chances. "It’ll take me fifteen minutes to get Doctor Jackson and the general mobile." She gave in.

"Ok. Go." Janet turned and hurried from the room. "Dial it up," Jack ordered Davis.

"You go," he turned to Teal’c. "See if you can find a sarcophagus and put Carter in it. We’ll be along in a few."

<><><><><>

Jack came through the gate and quickly stepped aside to clear the way for the corpsmen he knew would be following him. As if on cue two SF’s came through the gate carrying Daniel’s unconscious form on a stretcher. They were followed immediately by two more, though this time their burden was strapped to the stretcher, not for his own protection but everyone else’s. Janet came through last carrying her bag. "Teal’c?" Jack called.

"I am here O’Neill," the jaffa said from the doorway. Jack didn’t know if he was relieved or worried that the man was alone.

"Carter?"

"I found the sarcophagus and placed Major Carter in it. I will take you there."

Jack nodded and the group followed Teal’c through the dusty halls. Several minutes and two levels later they entered a rather nondescript room. The sarcophagus sat in a raised dais in the center of the room but the rest of it was plain and unadorned. The only illumination was torches burning in the corners that Teal’c must have lit. The SF’s set their burdens down on the floor and Janet kneeled on the floor to check them.

"Go secure the gate," Jack ordered the men. "If there’s any signs of trouble beat it home." With a nod and salute they retreated, leaving the trio alone.

"Colonel, are you sure it’s wise to send them away?"

"Doc, if this plays out a worse case scenario those men don’t need to witness it. Teal’c, when do we know if it’ll work?" he asked, motioning towards the humming machine.

"If a sarcophagus is not capable of healing a person it usually rejects them in the first few minutes."

Jack sat on a step staring at Janet and her charges. Was he doing the right thing? Should he really be trying to undo things like this, use the alien technology to basically hit a big reset switch and make things like they were before? What if it didn’t work? Or what if Carter came out of this a vegetable? That wasn’t fair to her. She deserved better than to be consigned to some nursing home for the rest of her life. What about Daniel? What if the sarcophagus didn’t fix him? What if this little galactic road trip just made it worse? Sure he could do his job in the safety of a lab but…Jack knew he thrived when he could go out and touch, feel and experience the history he was translating. And Hammond. Was he doing the old man a favor or just makings things worse? If they managed to get him un-zatarced how would he live with what he’d done? Attacking Daniel, turning Teal’c over to the NID and Carter…Jack remembered the guilt he’d felt when his decision to raid Apophis’ ships and gotten Daniel killed and he hadn’t even pulled the trigger. From the brief reports from Castleman and Martinez Carter had put up a hell of a fight.

He knew George was fond of her that he almost looked upon her as a daughter. How would the old man live with murdering that daughter?

A grating, rasping sound pulled him out of his thoughts. He got to his feet as Janet and Teal’c hurried forward. The top of the sarcophagus slid slowly open and the doctor barely waited until she had clearance to stick her arm in, feeling Sam’s neck for a pulse. She frowned then pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and placed the ends in her ears.

"Doc?"

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "There’s a heartbeat. Faint but it’s there. Teal’c, I need her out of this thing." He obligingly bent over, picked Sam up, carried her over and laid her on the floor by Daniel, still wrapped in the quilt from her house.

"Should we not place Daniel Jackson into the chamber?"

Janet looked at Jack who shrugged. She glanced down at her now alive friend, the same woman she’d pronounced dead just a few hours before. "Go ahead," she instructed.

Working as a pair Jack and Teal’c soon had Daniel into the sarcophagus. The lid slid shut and Jack turned back to Janet who had just finished putting an IV in Sam’s blood smeared arm. "Doc?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"I don’t know for sure," she replied, answering his unspoken question. "She’s alive and all the damage is repaired, even the gun shot wound from a few weeks ago."

"Then why isn’t she waking up?"

"Her blood pressure is dangerously low. That’s why I started the IV. She’ll be ok for now but we need to get her back and transfuse her. I can only guess a sarcophagus repairs wounds but can’t…create new tissue."

Jack nodded. "Once Daniel is done I want you and Teal’c to get her and Daniel back."

"What about you and the general?"

"If this doesn’t fix him…" he left the rest unsaid.

Janet met his gaze then glanced at the zat at his hip, and nodded. "I understand sir," she said quietly giving him her support. She knew Hammond would either return to them cured…or not at all. Jack would protect the older man as steadfastly as he had protected them.

"O’Neill." Jack turned to see Teal’c standing by the sarcophagus which was opening again.

"That was fast. Did you have it set on speed heal?"

"A sarcophagus is capable of healing a human in minutes," he said as the lid opened fully.

Jack bent over as Daniel’s eyes fluttered open. "Oh God. Not again," he muttered, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Teal’c. You were supposed to put Sam in here not me," he accused, trepidation creeping over his face.

"You should be ok Daniel," Janet called.

"The addictive side effects seem to manifest only when a healthy person uses the device Daniel Jackson," Teal’c reassured.

"And you were far from healthy when we put you in here," Jack said helping him out of the machine.

"What about Sam?" the archaeologist asked urgently.

"She is alive," Teal’c reported and Daniel slumped visibly in relief.

"Thank God," he muttered sitting on the steps, not yet noticing he was wearing only a hospital gown.

"So this was your idea?"

"Yeah. Once Teal’c told me…" His eyes darted to the prone form of the general.

Jack saw fear cross his friend’s features. "What happened?"

Daniel scrubbed his hand over his face. "Umm…He came to my lab. I asked him about the statue; told him I needed it back. The next thing I know he’s tossing me across the room and…" he paused shuddering. "He kept going on about me killing his queen, how she desired revenge and had sent him…God Jack he was…"

"We think he was zatarc’d," Jack interrupted.

"When? He never goes off world."

"He came to Chulak to inform me of your capture by Hathor. And we journeyed to Hathor’s planet. It is likely he was implanted there," Teal’c said, hoping he could dismiss the possibility of such a danger existing on earth.

"Sirs," Janet called. "We need to get Sam back. If she doesn’t get medical treatment soon…" she let her threat fade.

"Teal’c. Help me with Hammond then take them home," Jack ordered, getting to his feet.

"Jack we can’t leave you…"

"Daniel…"

"Daniel Jackson. This is a Tau’ri honor thing," Teal’c interrupted, holding out a pair of fatigue pants to the young man who took them with a frown. "Though I believe many of the female members of the SGC would find it enjoyable, you may wish to traverse the wormhole more properly attired."

Daniel blushed as he realized his state of undress and was momentarily glad Sam was unconscious. She’d never let him live it down. He pulled on the pants and padded over to Janet as Jack and Teal’c placed Hammond into the sarcophagus. The stretcher he was bound to wouldn’t fit so they laid him in the box with his hands cuffed in front of him.

"General Hammond is a warrior. He would prefer Shel’ka’ren to a life in prison," Teal’c said quietly as the lid shut again.

"I know," Jack replied quietly needing no translation for the term.

"If you wish I can escort the others to the Stargate then return," Teal’c offered.

"Thanks but this is something I need to do," he said, patting Teal’c on the arm.

"As you wish." Teal’c nodded solemnly. He turned and once again gathered Sam in his arms. "We shall await your return," he said as they exited the room, leaving Jack alone with the sarcophagus.

<><><><><>

Jack flipped back the cover of his watch and massaged the back of his neck. 0515. Damn he’d been up all night. No wonder his eyes were burning. He was too danged old to be pulling all nighters. He’d leave that to Carter and Daniel.

The lid of the sarcophagus opened again and he jumped to his feet, priming the zat. He saw George slowly struggle to sit up, his movements hampered by the cuffs on his wrists. Clearly puzzled he scanned the room; relief turning to a frown as he saw Jack then focussed on the zat in his hand.

"Colonel. What’s going on? Where am I?"

"You tell me sir," Jack replied, keeping his distance.

"Jack, I’m in no mood for…" he started then stopped, his round face turning white.

I don’t give a damn. I want that alien the hell off my base

You spurned her! How dare you? Do you not know the honor of being a Beloved? 

You do not deserve to live.

I am so sick of you. Jacob’s little brat. If it weren’t for you so many would still be alive. My queen would still be alive.

He looked down at his bound hands as the memories flooded in. "Oh my god I…Please tell me I didn’t do it," he pleaded.

"Wish I could general," Jack said quietly. "How do you feel? Any homicidal or suicidal urges?"

George didn’t reply but continued to stare at his hand. Though his wounds had been treated no one had had time to clean him up. His hands were still smeared with blood.

The faint crack of ribs giving way under his feet.

The dull scrape as the knife blade rasped against a bone on its way in. The sucking sound it made on its way out. The tears on her face as she begged him to stop.

"Doctor Jackson? Sam?" He whispered.

"They’re both ok," Jack reassured. He moved in and lowered his zat, reaching for the keys to the cuffs. The raw anguish on the man’s face reassuring him that the programming had been erased.

"No," George said, pulling his hands away.

"General."

"I killed them. I…they’re under my command. I’m supposed to protect them and …she begged me to stop…so did he…"

"Stop it!" Jack ordered shaking the man’s shoulders. "It wasn’t you. It was some damn program in your head."

"No. I remember…"

"Did you blame Carter for almost blowing up the gateroom when she had Jolinar?"

"No."

"Then stop. It WASN’T you," Jack said, looking him straight in the eyes.

George closed his eyes briefly. "Yes it was Colonel," he said quietly. "Which makes it my mess to clean up," he said, holding out his hands. "And that is not something I can do from here."

Jack unlocked the cuffs and helped the man out of the sarcophagus. Like Daniel he was clad only in a thin gown. A quick glance revealed that Janet had provided pajama ottoms, which he quickly pulled on. "Here sir," Jack said, holding out the blanket that had been covering him. "Those gowns aren’t much protection from a wormhole." George wrapped it around his shoulders, grateful for the warmth. "Let’s go home sir," Jack said gently, holstering the zat at his hip.

With a nod Hammond followed him, looking more like a war refugee than a general with his haunted visage and bare feet.

<><><><><>

"Unauthorized incoming wormhole," Davis said, fighting a yawn. He was nearly half way through his second shift in a row, but like many others at the SGC he couldn’t go home, not yet. He had to be here to see how this played out.

"Close the iris," Major General Kensington ordered.

"Receiving iris code. It’s SG-1 sir," Davis said to the stranger he’d just been told was his new superior, making no move to follow his orders.

"Security to the gateroom," the general ordered coldly. He marched down the steps and past the marines, unwittingly mocking Hammond’s place at the base of the ramp.

The gate discharged its travelers with a slurping sound and closed with a snap. "Looks like we have company sir," Jack said, helping the general down the ramp.

"Colonel O’Neill and General Hammond I presume," Kensington said harshly, feigning stupidity. He knew exactly who the men were. And exactly what he was going to do to them.

"Speaking. And you are?" Jack asked, as Hammond remained silent.

"Major General Robert Kensington. Colonel O’Neill I am hearby placing you under arrest for disobeying orders, gross dereliction of duty, being AWOL and anything else I can find," The general said, motioning to the SF’s to disarm Jack. "General Hammond, I am hearby relieving you of your command until the incidents of the last few days can be thoroughly investigated." He turned to the SF’s. "Once they clear the infirmary take them to level 16," he ordered, then turned on his heel and left the room.

<><><><><>

A cell phone rang, shattering the stillness of the chill desert night. "Yes?" a robed figure said, silently marveling at the technology of satellite phones in allowing a signal to reach even this remote corner of the Iraqi desert.

"We control the gate. Summon the others."

"We will be there," the woman answered, a smile crossing her face for the first time in weeks.

She walked into the temple, squinting at the sudden brightness of the torch lit room compared to the neat total darkness of outside. "Gather your belongings. We are going home."

Her comrades got to their feet, hurrying to gather their meager possessions. It was the day they had been hoping for. And it had come far quicker than anticipated. The fates were truly smiling upon them.

She crossed the room and knelt before the altar, gazing reverently at the rock displayed there. The fossilized bones of her queen gleamed dully in the flickering light. "We are going home my queen," she said, bowing her head. Her eyes flared. "And nothing is going to stand in our way," Gilgamesh pledged. "Nothing."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to Debra again for the idea that started all this. And there will be a sequel, It’s rattling around in my head, just give me time.

* * *

> July 26, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
